


Mad Science

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 6: Mad Science, F/M, Shidge Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: Shiro loves Pidge. But, sometimes, when she has a certain gleam in her eye, he's a little scared of her...





	Mad Science

“It’s routine maintenance, that’s all,” Pidge insisted as she sifted through her toolkit, far too cheerfully for Shiro’s liking.

Shiro narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend. Now, he trusted Pidge with his life. But when she got that mad scientist gleam in her eye, he always got a little concerned.

He was usually right to be concerned, you know.

Pidge had dragged him out of a meeting with Kolivan and Allura only five minutes before, insisting that this had to be done now. Which was how Shiro ended up in a chair in Pidge’s lab, his Galra arm stretched out on the table beside him.

Shiro only huffed and leaned his head back, eyes closed. He didn’t like anyone—let alone Pidge—messing with his arm. But he trusted her. Did he wish he had something to do to be productive from the million things on his list? Yes, definitely. But he could take a few minutes and make this easy.

He couldn’t remember the last time he let himself release all tension like this. He couldn’t even sleep well at night, too many intrusive thoughts and unfinished business from the day heavy on his mind.

He wasn’t sure if he fell asleep, or if Pidge was really that quick, but all too soon Pidge said, “There, that should do it.”

Shiro opened his eyes and blinked sleepily at Pidge, whose grin had grown considerably.

For some reason, this put him on edge.

“Everything okay?” He asked warily.

Pidge nodded. “Yeah, just… I need you to do one thing for me.”

“What’s that?”

“Light up your arm.”

Shiro arched an eyebrow, watching her carefully, but did as she asked.

_Psst-shoo_

Shiro blinked and looked down at his arm, then up at Pidge in confusion as a low hum emitted from his arm.

Pidge was practically bouncing in her chair now, giggling slightly as she said, “Swing your arm some!”

He did so, and the humming changed. He blinked again and then he wondered…

He lightly rapped his fist against the table, and it made the exact sound he was expecting.

The sound of lightsabers clashing together.

Shiro gaped at his arm, then up at his girlfriend, finally exclaiming, “You turned my arm into a lightsaber!”

Pidge couldn’t hold back her laughter, her arms around her stomach, but still able to get out, “Yes and it was the best thing I have ever done!”

Shiro could agree, a grin spread across his face. “This is awesome. But, why?”

Pidge sobered up slightly, still grinning. “One, because I could, obviously. But, two…” Her grin became a soft smile, her hand reaching out to place on his knee. “You’ve been really stressed out lately. I was hopeful that this would put a smile on your face, or surprise you. And it did.”

Shiro deactivated his arm—with the accompanying lightsaber sound effect—and held out his arms. Pidge crawled into his lap, his arms around her as he buried his nose into her soft hair.

“Thank you, Katie,” He whispered.

His girlfriend was a mad scientist.

And, you know what?

Shiro was okay with that.


End file.
